What You Waiting For?
by DaQiao17
Summary: They were roommates in college who became curious of the same sex and began experimenting with one another. Gradually they begin to feel more than just curiousity and slowly end up loving eachother. WARNING YURI! AU! NAMI/OC! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters in anyway, only Felicia. **

**What You Waiting For?**

She stood before the mirror, putting a few finishing touches on her hair before she left for her club meeting. She had golden brown hair that fell to her shoulders with side swept bangs held back by a green skull barrette and gray eyes. She was a girl of average height and build and she wore a green sweater with blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her name was Felicia and she was a college student majoring in journalism. She lived in a dorm on campus with her roommate Naminé.

From the very day they met during their first semester at the college they had hit it off and became instant friends. Felicia couldn't imagine her life without the art student and they spent the majority of their free time in each other's company. It was about a month ago when the two of them began to experiment with each other and their sexuality. The two had been giving each other looks for months beforehand and surprisingly it was Naminé, who was usually so shy about anything to do with sex, asked Felicia if she could practice with her.

At first the brunette had been shocked, she never would've imagined that Naminé was interested in other women but after she got over her shock she realized that she had been having the same thoughts about the blonde. And through their experiments she realized she was bisexual and that she found Naminé extremely attractive. It was becoming exceedingly hard for her to resist from ravishing the quiet blonde when they did their make out sessions. She wanted nothing more than to fill her hands with her artists pale mounds and to taste her most secret place on her tongue. She was slowly going mad from lust, though she felt so much more for the blonde.

"Lici?" the voice drew her from her lascivious thoughts and she turned to see said blonde artist standing slightly behind her, pale blue eyes full of curiosity. "Is everything okay? You sounded like you were in pain."

Felicia blushed, had she actually moaned out loud? "Oh yeah Nami, I'm fine! I just saw what time it was, is all and if I don't leave soon I'll be late!" Grabbing her satchel she threw it over shoulder and walked towards but was stopped by Naminé grabbing her hand.

Naminé's blue eyes were mischievous as she pulled Felicia closer by her hand until she was standing facing her. "Aren't you forgetting something before you leave?"

Felicia looked on in confusion until Naminé closed her eyes and tilted her head up, the brunette being a good five inches taller than her. Smiling as she gave in Felicia leaned down and brushed her lips lightly against the paler girl's before pulling back and waving goodbye as she left.

Naminé stood there for awhile, a finger brushing her lips before she sighed in contentment before blushing slightly. "Now's the best time if ever for me to try that thing I've been wanting to." She then walked off to the bathroom to get ready.

-;-

Felicia grumbled as she made her way back to her dorm, "I can't believe they were too lazy to send an email or call to let us know the meeting was canceled. Some of us have to walk from across campus to get there!" She continued to grumble the whole way back to her dorm building, up the stairs to the third floor, and to her door until she stopped to push the door open. It wasn't until she was in the room that she finally heard the noises, noises only one makes when otherwise occupied in certain activities. Looking around the wall that separated the little foyer from the rest of the room, she nearly had a heart attack. Naminé laid in her white canopy bed, naked save her underwear which left nothing to the imagination.

Naminé was sprawled across the mattress, soft pink lips parted lightly as gasps fell from them, one hand under the cup of her pale blue strapless, most likely pinching and rolling one dusty pink nipple between thumb and forefinger. Her other hand stretched down her stomach and under the hem of her matching v-string panties and Felicia could one slim finger working into her hole as hips pushed up to meet the shallow thrusts of her finger.

Felicia could feel her pussy clench in pleasure as she became slick and she bit her lip, trying to contain a moan as she watched the girl of her dreams masturbate before her eyes. Naminé was so beautiful as a fine sheen of sweat began to build up on her skin, her hand moving faster as she added another finger and moans and mews spilling faster and louder from her lips. Debating with herself, Felicia was torn. She wanted so much to join the blonde artist on her bed and replace her fingers with her own as she devoured her lips but she was afraid Naminé would reject her if she did. But it was what fell from the blonde's lips next that cemented her decision.

"Lici!" Naminé mewed as she began to lift her hips up and ride her fingers that were pumping in and out of her wet pussy. "Please! More!" She moaned as she began to fondle her breast more vigorously. It was obvious she close to going over the edge.

Hastily setting her satchel down in the foyer, Felicia striped her sweater off and unbuttoned her pants before pushing them around her socked feet having pulled her sneakers off as she had come in the door. Striding over to the white bed she pounced causing Naminé to open her eyes and squeal in surprise as she pulled her fingers from her wet canal.

"Hello Nami," Felicia said as she pinned Naminé's hands to the bed, "Mind if I join?" And she swooped down, claiming the blonde's lips in a deep kiss, tongue writhing in the smaller girls mouth. Moans spilled from the pale petite girls lips as she ravaged, her lower wiggling from arousal from her previous activities. Pulling back Felicia licked her lips as Naminé panted, blue eyes darkened and hooded from lust, tongue hanging out slightly. "Mmm, we're going to have so much fun Nami. I can't wait to sink my fingers deep into your pussy as I suck on your nipples." Naminé whimpered anticipation shining in her eyes. "But before I do I think you should get me worked up as much as you before I give you what you want. Would you like that, Nami? Want to suck on my nipples while you finger fuck my pussy before you plunge your tongue deep inside?"

Naminé panted, her wiggling growing wilder from the dirty talk coming from the girl she had been crushing on for months. She was so ready to cum but she wanted to the things Felicia was describing to the other girl so badly. "Yes! Yes please! Lici!" Suddenly the weight from above her was gone and looking over she found Felicia lying beside her, arms laid up by her head and legs bent and spread wide to accommodate the other girl.

Smokey gray eyes looked on the blonde girl in anticipation as she crooked one finger in her direction. "Well? What are you waiting for Nami?"

Naminé climbed over on shaky limbs, deeply aroused from what was going on as kneeled between Felicia's legs. "W-Where do I-I start?"

Reaching up with her hands the brunette unhooked her green lace bra from the front and let it fall open as she wiggled out of her brief panties, letting them slip from one leg and hang from the other. Grabbing the blonde's wrist she pulled her to lay on her as she brought their lips together before answering. " Go as slow or as fast as you want Nami. Start from the top to the bottom, do what comes naturally." Delivering one last nip to the bruised pink ones above her she laid back and relaxed, ready to enjoy whatever the artist dished out.

Hesitating slightly Naminé leaned down and began to run light kisses along Felicia's collarbone, nipping every now and then before she slowly made her way down the valley of the brunette's breasts. They small but average, a B-cup to Naminé's A-cup and she griped them in her hands as she messaged them, squeezing and rubbing the mounds of flesh in her hands. Leaning down she took one caramel brown nipple in her mouth and flicked it with her tongue and she pinched and rolled the other in hand. Felicia moaned as she writhed in pleasure , thighs tensing on either side of Naminé. The blonde pulled the nipple into her mouth sucking heavily as she pulled at the other nipple, soothing it with a rub. When she deemed that nipple ravished enough she switched over to the other once more flicking before sucking while her hand took care of the previous one.

She alternated, loving each breast equally before she gave one last hard suck and lifted her head before moving back up to battle tongue with Felicia as she reached down between the brunette's legs, fingers first rubbing at her clit before circling her hole and feeling how wet she was. Pulling back she moved to her ears, nipping and licking, laving the spot behind her ear before she slipped on slim finger deep into the Felicia's pussy. The brunette moaned loudly, yelping as Naminé bit at a sensitive spot behind her ear as the blonde began to slowly work her finger in and out of her wetness.

"Yes! Nami! So good!" She moaned as she thrust her hips up, the blonde working a second finger in. "More! Please!"

Naminé continued to pump her fingers as worked her way down Felicia's neck, licking and nipping, leaving a light bruise on her left shoulder as she continued her way down, all the while Felicia moaned and whimpered above her. Slipping back Naminé sat back to watch as her fingers were sucked into her crush's pussy as if hungry for more. She licked her lips before leaning down and flicking her tongue against the brunette's clit before giving a heavy suck, still working her fingers in and out her pussy, slipping a third finger in.

Felicia cried out in pleasure, legs tensed as her head flew back, toes curling tightly. She was so close, so close! "Nami! Please! I can'-" Before she bowed tightly before giving a drawn out cry as she climaxed, walls clenching tight around the brunette's fingers as her juices gushed. Naminé licked and sucked as Felicia road out her orgasm, cleaning up all the extra juices that had spilled from the brunette's tight pussy.

Finally relaxing, Felicia sighed as she panted trying to catch her breath as Naminé slowly pulled her fingers from her still clenching pussy before leaning over her. She brushed a strand of brown locks behind her ear as stormy gray eyes opened to look into her blue ones as a grin spread across the brunette's face. "Your turn~!" She then flipped them over, prying open Naminé's legs as said blonde yelped once again in surprise, pinning the paler girl's arms down once again.

Naminé smiled wryly, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Well this seems familiar."

Felicia giggled as she leaned down and nuzzled at Naminé's cheek lovingly, "Yep! Now the only question is my lovely artist is if you want me to play with you some or do you want me to go ahead and plunge my tongue in that dripping pussy of yours."

Naminé moaned as she bit her lip, thighs trying to squeeze together but only succeeding in rubbing her herself against Felicia's stomach. "Please Lici! I can't take much more! Don't tease me!"

Felicia licked her lips as pulled Naminé up so she could reached behind her to unhook her bra, "Don't worry love, let me just get of this off and," she pulled the blonde's v-string off as well, after telling her to keep her hands in place, and threw them off behind her in the room, "this."

Naminé gasped as her lower body was yanked up and pulled up along Felicia's body, her ass resting on the brunette's chest and pussy just a tilt of the head away. Naminé blushed as she was completely exposed to her crush, her love, her pink hole glistening in her wetness as Felicia licked her lips in hunger. "You're so beautiful, Nami." She leaned down, tongue sticking out as she lapped lightly at the juices spilling from the clenching pussy before her. She sucked at the blonde's clit causing her call out deliriously as her mind was overloaded from arousal as her pussy was practically ravaged. Deeming Naminé ready Felicia moved her tongue to the dripping hole before her circling it as she wrapped her arms more firmly around Naminé's waists. Sensing what the brunette's intentions were, the artist spread her legs above her wider wanting her love to go as deep as possible.

Her muscles were tense in arousal as she waited for Felicia to finally move, her toes curling and uncurling. Finally she felt a hot wet muscle plunge into her wet pussy going as deep as possible as tears came to her blue eyes from the pleasure. She aching so badly to cum, her stomach clenching as the tongue filling her wet hole straightened and began to thrust in and out, practically fucking her as one hand reached up to rub her clit and the other reached down to fondle one of her breasts while still holding her up. She cried out as she was assaulted from all sides, tears spilling from her eyes from the intense pleasure before she finally climaxed, body bowing tightly as her pussy continued to be ravaged, drawing out her orgasm.

Pulling her tongue out Felicia watched her love in post orgasmic bliss, eyes closed and face relaxed before she leaned down and gently kissed the blonde as she lowered her body down and laid next to her. She laced their fingers together, lips tangling gently before they parted, eyes searching the others.

Felicia grinned lightly, "Guess we're a little more than experiment buddies, huh?"

Naminé smiled, a giggle spilling form her kiss bruised lips, "What are you waiting for? I think you're supposed to ask someone out before acknowledging said relationship." Winking she let the other know she was only teasing.

Leaning over, she kissed the blonde again before drawing back an inch and asked, "Be mine?"

"I have been for awhile," the two kissed once more, now an official couple.

…Wait until Naminé's sisters find out.

**-FIN -**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please either leave a review and tell me what you think or PM me!**


End file.
